This invention is directed to an underclothes garment, and more particularly to a garment used in the medical field to ease and prevent lateral gravitational breast shifting while the user is in the side-lying position.
In the past a traditional brassiere has been used to support the breast while in the upright position but does not provide adequate lateral support for the side-lying position. The brassier usually has metal or plastic parts which when used while sleeping or extended periods of bed rest produces pressure points and skin irritation. It is not worn as a “traditional” undergarment or serve the same function of strapped breast support while standing in an upright position.